1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a paint container attachment or adjunct. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective assemblage for use in combination with a conventional paint container. The protective assemblage or container attachment includes a tool or brush holder, which tool or brush holder functions to prevent or restrict evaporative processes associated with drying of excess paint retained by the painting implement or brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint essentially comprises two parts, namely, a liquid part and a solid part. The molecules (or atoms or ions) of a liquid, like those of a solid (and unlike those of a gas), are quite close together; however, while molecules in a solid are held in fixed positions by intermolecular forces, molecules in a liquid have too much thermal energy to be bound by these forces and move about freely within the liquid, although they cannot escape the liquid easily. Although the molecules of a liquid have greater cohesion than those of a gas, it is not sufficient to prevent some of those at the free surface of the liquid from bounding off via the process of evaporation.
Evaporation is the change of a liquid into vapor at any temperature below its boiling point. For example, water, when placed in a shallow open container exposed to air, gradually disappears, evaporating at a rate that depends on the amount of surface exposed, the humidity of the air, and the temperature. Evaporation occurs because among the molecules near the surface of the liquid there are always some with enough heat energy to overcome the cohesion of their neighbors and escape. At higher temperatures the number of energetic molecules is greater, and evaporation is more rapid. Evaporation is also increased by increasing the surface area of the liquid or by increasing the air circulation, thus carrying away the energetic molecules leaving the liquid before they can be slowed enough by collisions with air molecules to be reabsorbed into the liquid. If the air is humid some water molecules from the air will pass back into the liquid, thus reducing the rate of evaporation. An increase in atmospheric pressure also reduces evaporation. The process of evaporation is always accompanied by a cooling effect. The reason for this is that only the most energetic molecules of liquid are lost by evaporation, so that the average energy of the remaining molecules decreases; the surface temperature, which is a measure of this average energy, decreases also.
The liquid portion of paint, commonly referred to as the “carrier”, provides a means for transferring the solids (pigments and binders) from the paint container onto the surface that is to be painted. For most oil-based and alkyd paints, the liquid component is paint thinner, which is a combustible solvent made primarily of mineral spirits, a petroleum distillate of aliphatic hydrocarbons. For shellac-based primers and varnishes, the liquid is denatured alcohol. For clear and pigmented lacquers, the liquid is usually lacquer thinner or another solvent that is “stronger” and more flammable than paint thinner. For latex paints, the liquid is primarily water.
Thus when paint dries, some of the liquid, evaporates. As the liquid portion evaporates, the liquid molecules become airborne leading to the distinctive odor one often detects when entering a freshly painted room. As the paint dries, the attractive forces of the remaining molecules increase to form a solid. In more modern paint formulations, there is an additional process. As the paint dries, the remaining molecules become so close that the molecules join to form a molecule that is twice the size of the original. The combining of molecules continues until all are connected to essentially form one large molecule.
The pigments and the binders are what are left on the surface when the paint dries and the liquid portion evaporates. Together, they may be referred to as the solids portion of paint. When a paint or coating is applied at a given thickness, and it then dries, the proportion of solids and liquid determines how thick the dried paint film will be. Thus, higher solids content can provide a thicker dry paint film, which results in better coverage and durability. For this reason, it is recommended that paints not be thinned unless necessary (such as for application by spraying), since thinning reduces the solids content of the paint per unit of volume. The solids content of paint may be in its specification sheet, often expressed in terms of weight or volume. The weight solids of paint is usually higher than its volume solids. Volume solids are a better indicator of performance than are weight solids. Latex paints generally range from 25% to about 40% volume solids, depending on type and quality. Alkyd and oil-based paints can exceed 50% volume solids.
Paint containers have customarily been provided with an annular groove spaced somewhat inwardly from the wall of the container at its open end or rim. This groove is adapted to receive a flange on the cover or lid, the cover flange being pried out from frictional engagement with the walls of the groove when the paint container is opened. (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,482). As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,482, during the painting operation, the user will often wipe the paint brush or painting implement on the rim of the paint container after dipping the same into the paint container in an effort to remove excess paint. A significant quantity of excess paint often collects in the annular groove, which acts as a sort of paint reservoir. If left in the groove, the paint will dry according to the described processes, thereby not only wasting paint but rendering it difficult to reseat the cover flange in the groove. Similarly, the paint brush or painting implement used, if left exposed to the air, will dry out, thus rendering the paint brush ineffective unless provided with additional brush maintenance, such as placing the brush into a paint thinning solvent.
Painters, for various reasons, are often desirous of foregoing proper care or maintenance of paint container and painting implements and thus a need has arisen for means to protect the annular groove or rim of paint containers as well as the painting implements that are used in connection therewith. In this regard, it is noted that there are a variety of inventive devices taught by the prior art that provide means for protecting the annular groove of a paint container as well as a number of devices for holding a painting implement in adjacency to the paint container. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to paint container rim protective devices and the like is described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,241 ('241 patent), which issued to Brueckel, discloses a Can Chime Cover. The '241 patent teaches a can chime cover (not made of a synthetic plastic) that provides a device for covering and protecting the sealing groove of a can which may contain paint or other materials. It is thus contemplated that the can chime cover operates in combination with a container comprising opening in one end surrounded by a sealing groove adapted frictionally to engage a cover flange, of a protective ring extending around the end of the container, said ring being of channel section and comprising an outer flange fitting over the outer surface of the container and inner flange extending into said opening, the portion of the ring between the flanges sloping downwardly toward the inner flange, said inner flange providing a wiping surface for a brush dipped in the contents of the can, the intermediate portion of said ring serving to prevent deposit of said contents in said sealing groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,508 ('508 patent), which issued to Brown, discloses a Guard for Groove Top Containers. The '508 patent claims a container comprising in its top an opening and a surrounding annular groove to receive a lid-flange, and means for filling the annular groove and exposing the adjacent inner and outer margins of the container top and its opening, comprising a flange-substituting annular narrow flat sheet filler fitted in the groove and frictionally engaging against the inner wall of the groove by its inner periphery and frictionally engaging against the outer wall of the groove by its outer periphery, and a lifting tab on said annular filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,429 ('429 patent), which issued to Di Nardo, discloses a Paint Can Apron and Brush Holder. The '429 patent teaches a paint drip apron detachably secured by barb-like members to the bottom of a can of paint and a brush holder comprising means mounting it on the can of paint at the top so that the drip from a brush in the brush holder will drip onto the apron.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,943 ('943 patent), which issued to Brown, discloses a Rim Protector and Painting Implement Container for Paint Cans. The '943 patent teaches a plastic ring comprising at its outer edge a flange or other clamping means to fit over and to attach securely to the circular rim of an open paint can. The clamping means serves to hold the ring securely in place by tightly engaging the exterior side wall of the paint can at the rim, and yet allows the ring to be readily removed from the can. The open center of the ring is of sufficient dimensions to permit the dipping of a brush into the paint in the can while the ring is attached. At least a portion of the inner edge of the ring defining this open center provides a scraping edge for removing excess paint from the brush. A small container for holding the brush in an upright is retained against the exterior side wall of the can by an arm secured to the clamping means. A screen is mounted in and at least slightly above the bottom wall of the container to act as a resting surface for the tip of the brush while in use, to allow excess paint to drip free thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,438 ('438 patent), which issued to Carino, discloses a Protective Shield of Open Container. The '438 patent teaches a protective device for temporarily shielding the upper surfaces of an open liquid container, such as a paint can or the like, to prevent the contained liquid from accumulating upon the upper surfaces thereof. The device involves an endless loop made of a deformable metal foil that is passed partially over the top of the container so that the top section of the loop extends upwardly above the upper rim of the container. The top section is folded inwardly over the rim of the container and is pressed tightly thereagainst to form a tight seal. The outer portion of the folded section is then passed downwardly into the container opening to form a circular wall depending from the lip of the rim which serves to prevent contained liquid from spilling over the lip of the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,217 ('217 patent), which issued to Ritter, discloses a Paint Brush Support. The '217 patent teaches a paint brush support that is attached to the outer portion of a paint container comprising a brush container in the form of an open top vessel comprising an opening formed at an upper edge of an inside wall. The opening snugly engages a bale support button of the paint container to support the brush container to the paint container. An elastic ring snugly engageable with the paint container holds the brush container in abutment to the paint container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,666 ('666 patent), which issued to Buck, discloses a Container Attachment. The '666 patent teaches an annular rim guard comprising an outer wall connected to an annular sloping ring for fitted placement on an open paint container. The annular ring covers a lid receiving groove in a container rim. Integral securing members with C-shaped openings removably secure the rim guard to bail bearings of the container. Sealing flanges are integrally fixed to the bottom of the annular ring portion to provide a sealing contact surface. A paintbrush holder receptacle with a brush receiving opening and a drain opening is fixed to the rim guard for maintaining a paint brush in a substantially upright position. The drain opening at the bottom of the brush holder is positioned over the can openings to allow excess paint from a paint brush in the holder to drain into the container interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,960 ('960 patent), which issued to Arnold, discloses a Groove Protector and Spout. The '960 patent teaches a paint can top lid groove protector and spout comprising a ring formed with a top surface and an inside wall and outside wall. The ring is engageable in a covering relationship to a paint can rim groove, formerly occupied by a can lid. The contents of the can remain exposed. The spout comprises a pair of pour guards defining an orifice for pouring. The pour guards have raised lip portions extending to the outer edge of the ring.
From a review of these patents and other prior art generally known to exist, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a paint container accessory which functions to protect both (1) the annular groove or rim of a conventional paint container from collecting paint, which groove or rim may otherwise serve as a reservoir for allowing the collected paint to dry; and (2) the painting implement used for transferring paint from the paint container to the surface to be coated, which implement may otherwise dry out and become ineffective without proper maintenance. While the '943 patent, the '217 patent, and the '666 patent do teach small brush receptacles for holding paint brushes in an upright position in adjacency to the exterior side wall of a paint container, none teach an encloseable brush receptacle for preventing evaporation of volatile liquids from the paint held or retained by the painting implement when not in use.
It will thus be seen that the prior art does not teach a paint container accessory for protecting a paint container rim and a paint brush from becoming ineffective from retained dry paint. Of the paint container rim guards and brush holders that have been developed, none provide a combination rim guard and brush holder, which rim guard functions to direct paint away from the paint container rim and which brush holder or receptacle functions to retard evaporation of the liquid component of paint. The prior art thus perceives a need for a container accessory or container assembly for use in combination with a paint container that functions to direct paint away from the paint container rim and further serves to retard evaporation of the liquid components from excess paint retained by a paint brush or other painting implement.